


Panic Switch

by Jenthetrulysly



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain erupted in his head and in his abdomen, each breath slightly painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/gifts).



**Panic Switch**

_AN - thank you to all my readers for their enduring support._

Danny groaned. Sweat beaded down his brow and he swallowed down the hot bile that rose as his vision swam. Pain erupted in his head and in his abdomen, each breath slightly painful. Steve was wrestling Makuahu, the Hawaiian clearly having an advantage due to his size and girth. The lead detective's gun was several inches away, the two men doing their best to reach the deadly weapon in time.

"No..." Dan managed weakly, before he slumped forward, the pain of doing so almost unendurable. Steve wasn't going to hold up much longer - where was HPD backup? He had to reach the weapon before either of them did. His own was useless, buried under the sand somewhere in the vicinity.

Steve and Danny had burst into Makuahu's house and pursued the felon all the way along the beach that ran behind Makuahu's beachside property before a violent struggle had started. Danny had caught up with the muscular Hawaiian man but had been quickly overpowered, knocked to the ground with a well placed punch to the abdomen that left him winded before slamming his head to the ground. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to close the distance between himself and the weapon as dark spots appeared in his vision.

Success! He could feel his fingers connect with the heated metal of Steve's gun before his fingers wrapped around the butt of the weapon and he pulled it towards him. Extending his arms as he lay flat on his belly, he cocked the gun at the two wrestling men, squinting to get a clear shot. Just then he noticed something metallic glinting in the afternoon sun, half-buried by the sand. His gun!

Dan watched as McGarrett brutally shoved the larger man off of him before he was kicked hard in the ribs. The Second-In-Command's eyes widened in horror as he noticed the trail of blood left behind on the pristine white sand as the detective slumped forward, coughing. "Stop!" Danny yelled, his voice half drowned out by the wind. "Or I'll shoot."

Panting, Makuahu must have noticed the gun as he dove down into the sand, but Danny was taking no chances - he discharged Steve's weapon. He had only meant to shoot to stop but it instead turned into a killing shot as the Hawaiian had moved to grab the gun in the sand. The drug smuggler was dead before his body hit the ground, a small black hole rimmed by red appearing on his chest roughly where his heart was.

A surge of adrenaline had Dan by Steve's side in a heartbeat. Panic clawed its way into conscious thought as he flipped his friend over, placing a hand over the dark haired man's mouth. Relief flooded him when he could feel the warm exhale of air. The Second-In-Command gently shook McGarrett, trying to ascertain if he was conscious.

"Steve," Danny breathed. "Come on, Steve..." In the distance he could hear the tell-tale sounds of HPD and ambulance sirens. McGarrett appeared to be unconscious. Fighting his own waves of nausea as his head spun, Danny quickly did a check for any gunshot wounds. He did find a nasty scrape on Steve's left hand which was encrusted with sand.

Dan heard shouting and the pelting of footsteps on the sand before he looked up as the EMTs carried a stretcher onto the beach accompanied by HPD officers, Chin and Kono. "Thank goodness," Danny murmured, relieved that help was here in time. For now, he could give into exhaustion as the comfortable weight of darkness settled over him and the pain gave way into oblivion.

PAU


End file.
